bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GokūBlack10/The Angry Ten-Tails: Bleach 578
.....Hold on a moment. I'm cleaning up blood that leaked out from the brain aneurysm I just had. Ahem. Review time. Bleach 578: The Undead 5 This is a public service announcement. For those of you who still have any brain cells intact, DON'T read this chapter because it will surely kill whatever is left. If you read this page, this pretty much accurately sums up the past 6 weeks of Bleach... So, people, in case you haven't noticed. I don't know what the fuck happened this chapter. At all. This whole "fight" has been a joke. Nothing about it is even remotely believable. I can't even take it fucking serious. Its just become a six week comedy fest for me, because, at this point, that's all Bleach is good for. Do you get it now? All of you? Do you understand why I despise this arc with such venom? Gremmy summons space. SPACE ITSELF! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DOES ANYONE CONCEIVE OF THIS AS A GOOD ABILITY?! And here's the kicker: ZARAKI SURVIVES! SPACE DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! GODDAMMIT! At this point, I'm convinced a squirrel could write this manga better. But I mean, in all honestly, what could one-up a meteor but Space itself? Has Kubo lost his goddamn mind? How can he possibly pass this kid off as a Quincy?! He doesn't use Spirit Weapons. No Gintō. No Hirenkyaku. No Blut of any kind. He doesn't even use Quincy: Vollständig for fucks sake! Nothing about him makes him Quincy. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING! So far, the past six weeks have amounted to Zaraki bragging about his raging hard on, and Gremmy dreaming up a bigger boner to show Zaraki up. I've honestly run out of LSD, at this point, to prepare me for the following week's chapter. This is why I believe that the statement "Bleach is a good manga" is delusional. I believe you're seeing something that isn't there. The universe is spectacular, this fanon is proof of it, but Kubo is in the midst of SHITTING ALL OVER IT! Now, at this point, the Gremmy clones all explode and, of course, Zaraki survives. At this point, I'm pretty sure none of you actually expect him to die. Why would he? At this point, you'd imagine Gremmy would just imagine Zaraki's death. We've all wondered this at some point. Anyone with any functioning brain cells would wonder this, and rightfully so. But... ...Dear God. I know what you're all thinking. Zaraki right? I mean, of course he'd kill him. That just makes logical sense. Gremmy was monologing and Zaraki exists as Kubo's monologue killer. Surely its Zaraki. Surely. Right? Maybe? Huh... Wait for it. Seriously... Did ANYONE understand that? Anyone? I don't even think Kubo understood it. I think he'd had one too many mushrooms for Easter and finally snapped. I wish I could provide you all with an explanation to that death scene, and I will! ....When Kubo finally replies to my hate mail. Naruto 674: Sasuke's Rinnegan Let's get to the good manga, shall we? This chapter was highly interesting for me, so I'll probably skip the theatrics and give a decent review. Madara starts out by using a strange Yin Release technique. Not sure why he'd need Yin to preform lightning, but I ain't questioning him. It reminded me of Force Lightning, so I was alright with it. What's interesting here isn't Madara's technique, though. Its the chapter's namesake. Sauske's Rinnegan. For some unknown reason, he moves... instantenously. He manages to surprise Madara, even. My thoughts? It looks a lot like how Danzo dodged Sasuke's Susanoo arrow with Izanagi. Perhaps a related technique? Moving on. This guy has an unusual fetish with himself. Seriously. So, this is what I really liked about this chapter. We finally discover what Rinbo: Hengoku actually does. And, as I tried to tell the denizens of Narutopedia when it first debuted, it has nothing to do with the Deva Path. This chapter reveals to us a new feature of the Rinnegan. It seems, based on Madara's dialogue about Sasuke, and his own Rinbo, that—like Mangekyō Sharingan—the Rinnegan has a unique ability, given to its user, from each eye in addition to the Six Paths Technique, which all users gain access to. That's pretty sweet. Makes me wonder what ability Sasuke unlocked. At this point, Madara realizes he's fucked if he doesn't get his other eye, and so... MineMineMineMineMineMine!!! This part of the chapter actually shocked me. The Sharingan that our dear friend Kakashi has become so well known for... gets jacked. I have to admit, after that, and I'm just ballparking it here, Kakashi might be just a tad bit irritable. Maybe. But, our heroes, being who they are, aren't about to take that one sitting down. Like I said. Naruto protagonists actually accomplish shit. Naruto and Sasuke cut Madara the fuck in two. Does he die? Regrettably. No. But that begs the question. If our heroes are taking care of business, than surely our heroine is too, right? ...Right? ...Goddammit Sakura... Conclusion I realize that many of you may see this more as a rant than a review, but I literally think that was quite possibly the worst Bleach chapter in the entire manga. Like, hands down. And you were warned there would be ranting >.> This is mah vent. Anywhore, feel free to leave your own, probably-less-frustrated thoughts on the chapter in comments. I'm eager to hear everyone's opinion. Category:Blog posts